ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ex Post Facto (episode)
Schematic of Voyager? When Janeway first interviews Paris in the prison(?) after his conviction, the closeup of Paris shows a small display behind his left shoulder. I looks like a partial top-down schematic display of ... Voyager. Does this make sense, or was it a production glitch worthy of Background Information? Anyone care to confirm with a DVD? TIA. Kojiro Vance | Talk 19:56, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Assuming you mean the orange and green graphic seen while Janeway is questioning Paris regarding his relationship with Lidell Ren, it doesn't look like Voyager at all... at least, not to me. --From Andoria with Love 20:06, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::Nope, it's actually a side view of a brain (maybe a Banean brain, maybe Tom Paris') next to two long triangles or arrows that might be misinterpreted as 's saucer section and warp nacelles. ;-) --Jörg 20:24, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::Fair enough. I didn't mention it looked like parts where "eaten away" or darkened ... but on my tv, on Spike, it was vague. I don't have a DVR so.... Thanks, and qapla' ''Kojiro Vance | Talk 14:12, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::::A brain! Well, no wonder I didn't recognize it! :-P --From Andoria with Love 14:17, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ''Doctor Spock as part of the Star Trek universe I think it is worth mentioning within this article that this is the only time in any Star Trek television or film episode in which Dr. Benjamin Spock is mentioned--unless, of course, somehow The Doctor was somehow thinking of the other Spock, which seems unlikely.Mal7798 07:16, 24 May 2007 (UTC) * Here you go: Benjamin Spock. --Alan 07:20, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Other episodes with similar plot The article already mentions two other Star Trek episodes where a crew member is accused of murder, the TNG episode and the DS9 episode . Aside from those two, it also reminds me of the TOS episode and the Voyager episode . There seems to be a lot of episodes like this. Any that I missed? Waterfalling 01:03, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :In Torres was accused of thinking about murdering or causing violence against someone rather than the actual act of murdering. But yeah, Scotty in 'Wolf in the Fold' sounds about right. ::Torres' thoughts actually resulted in an attack, so, she was being held responsible for the crime. TribbleFurSuit 03:49, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I know that one's a bit different, but I guess it made me think of this episode because it was Tuvok investigating again. I also think , in TNG, has a similar theme, but it's quite different in some ways, as Wesley is accused of a rather minor crime of which he is undisputably guilty. However, local custom dictates he be executed for it. :I suppose. She wasn't directly accused of murder though. She was accused of violent thoughts. Interesting episode though. --Morder 05:59, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::How about , , and --TribbleFurSuit 06:11, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, and what about :) --TribbleFurSuit 06:16, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::And --TFS ::And --tfs :: --t ::And who could forget, --TribbleFurSuit 02:12, 25 May 2008 (UTC) nitpicks :*''At the end of Tuvok's conclusion, when he asks the Banean Doctor to let the dog in, he indicates the animal to be female though it's clearly visible that, in fact, it's a male dog.'' Removed. – Morder 18:23, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Removed note * This episode has similarities with the TNG episode , where Commander Riker is wrongly accused of murder. It is also similar to the DS9 episode , where Miles O'Brien is tried, convicted and punished before anyone on the station could intervene. It is also similar to the TOS episode in that Arne Darvin is also a spy who is revealed as such by a small furry animal. So an episode in which someone is accused it is similar to other episodes in which someone else is accused... We may also say that this episode is similar to others in which someone take a shuttle or is transported to sickbay or... ** The concept of showing a murder three times, once each from the perspectives of the victim, the victim's wife, and the accused is very similar to Akira Kurosawa's 1950 film classic, . (Sci-Fi Universe, October 1995, p. 63) :Removed the above note as lacking a citation that this work somehow influenced the creation of this episode. 31dot (talk) 12:44, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Rashomon I do not believe that a "citation needed" template is required for the Bginfo on the tri-perspective murder investigation. The Japanese movie is widely regarded as the first to employee this archetype of investigatory elements (namely differently people will see the same event in markedly different ways, all professing to see the truth). I mean, we even watched Rashomon in my Junior Year Historical Methods class in college to discuss historical perspectives of events. I suggest we remove the cite need template.--Obey the Fist!! 19:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I disagree. We need a citation that this was a deliberate homage. Otherwise we just help propagate potential misinformation. For example, "everyone knew" that was a ripoff of The Witching Hour and Jeanna F. Gallo was a pseudonym of Anne Rice, when this was actually shown to be false.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 07:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Removed note This note was added: :Tom Paris' prediction that Harry Kim would fall for the wrong woman just as he had in this incident proved accurate five years later in when Kim fell for Derran Tal. There is no reason to think that this was at all intentional, as the line is a throwaway line. -- sulfur (talk) 13:27, August 29, 2013 (UTC)